


Kouzlo

by SallyPejr



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Trolls, troll's magic
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trolí magie je velice mocná. Stačí jedno jejich slovo a budete požehnáni. Nebo prokleti...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kouzlo

**Author's Note:**

> Jenom taká kratičká věc, co mě napadla...

Trolí magie je mocná. Stačí jedno jejich slovo a budete požehnáni. Nebo prokleti.

\- - o - -

„Tak dost! Přestaňte!" podaří se Kristoffovi konečně překřiknout zpívající troly. „Je zasnoubená s někým jiným!" vysvětlí jim.

K jeho úlevě trolové přestanou zpívat. Ale jen proto, aby dali hlavy dohromady a poradili se, co s touto informací.

„I prima slečinka má svý mouchy."

„Jasně, to bych řek."

„To zasnoubení přece není."

„Vždyť heleďte, nemá ani prstýnek."

„I prima slečinka má svý mouchy

a váhá, koho si vzít.

Zbav se rychle toho snoubence,

ať je všechno, jak má být." obrátí se trolové na Kristoffa.

„Co?" zarazí se mladík, ale nikdo ho neposlouchá.

Rozhodně ne jeho adoptivní rodina. Trolové s klidem dál pokračují ve své písničce i v neplánované svatbě.

\- - o - -

_...zbav se rychle toho snoubence, ať je všechno, jak má být..._

\- - o - -

„Princi Hansi!" vykřikne rádce vystrašeně, když se princ zapotácí a skoro spadne.

„Neslyšeli jste něco? Takový – zpěv." zeptá se princ Hans nejistě a chytne se jednou rukou za hruď. Má pocit, jako by ho tam něco zastudilo. Nebo jako by z tama zmizelo teplo.

„Ta čarodějnice ho proklela! Určitě!" huláká vévoda z Kradákova. „Neměli jste ji sem vodit, je to-!"

„Je to královna Arendellu." zarazí ho Hans přísným hlasem. „A nejspíš i jediná možnost, jak zastavit tuto zimu." dodá tišeji.

„Princi Hansi." vezme si slovo obtloustlý rádce. „Měl byste si odpočinout. Co začala tahle zima, tak jste se nezastavil. Musíte na sebe dbát. Dokud se královna Elsa nezbaví té kletby a dokud se nevrátí princezna Anna, tak jste jediný vládce, kterého Arendell má."

„Já vím." přikývne princ Hans na souhlas. „Nesmíme ovšem přestat doufat." dodá, ale nechá se odvést do jednoho z pokojů, aby si odpočinul.

„Nesmíme přestat doufat, že trůn bude můj."


End file.
